The Ice Terrain Clana
by Kryptonian Exile
Summary: Clark, Lana, Pete, Lois, Chloe, and Lex go to Greenland. All appears to be well until a mysterious murder occurs. Now Clark with the help of Bart Allen must race against the clock to save those whom he loves dearly and reveal the shocking truth!Note: Serv
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
Clark

It was early. Most people dislike mornings. Not me. Maybe its because I live on a farm, or maybe it's because I'm not human. Either way, I like mornings. Maybe I should fill you in on the basics.

In 1989 there was a meteor shower from a far away galaxy, the meteorites found their way to Earth. More specifically, they landing in a little town called Smallville that lies right in the middle of Kansas. The planet that the meteors came from was my home, that is if you use the word "home" loosely. The planet was called Krypton. For some reason my parents sent me away. I have no idea why. I know this much because a world famous scientist/billionaire Doctor Virgil Swann has been researching my origins for most of his life. Turning back to the meteor shower now. The meteors hurled at the earth like a ball of fire. Soon they reached our leafy hamlet Smallville. One after the other they fell. Not many people died because of the shower. In fact, only two people were killed. However, with my luck, it ended up to be the parents of the girl I love. At first, I thought it was a cosmic joke. But back to the story. I was brought to Earth in that meteor shower. I was in a small space ship. When I crashed for a brief moment in time my luck changed, and my parents found me. Jonathan and Martha Kent found me. They adopted me and raised me as their own.

As I mentioned earlier there is a girl. There is always a girl. This girl happened to be Lana Lang. She is the girl of my dreams. Unfortunately, we tried being together several times but it did not work out. This trip is my last chance to be with her. My best friend is Lex Luthor. The only downside to him being my friend is I have to remain so guarded around him. He researched me for a while. I don't know how much he knows all I am sure of is that he knows more than I care to think about. Did I mention he is rich? He's a multi-billionaire. He is the CEO of Luthor Corp. It once belonged to his father, but to make a long story short, Lex owns the company now. I'm guessing if you're reading this, you already know the story that's why I'm not spending much time on my origins.

So as I was saying, it was early. I looked at the clock and it read 3:30 a.m. I was in the kitchen. It was dimly lit; maybe one or two lights were on. My large red duffle bag was on the floor. Next to the duffle bag was my backpack. My duffle bag had my clothes, toothbrush, ect. My backpack had things to keep me entertained, books, a CD player, a few good CD's to go with it, a cell phone, and more stuff like that. I was wearing a pair of my faded jeans and a black turtleneck, complete with my signature red jacket. I looked around everything was in order; I decided I needed to get going soon. Then Dad and Mom walked in.

"Son, I know we agreed about this trip for your winter break, but I want you to be extremely careful." He began.

"Dad, I know if there is one person you don't need to worry about getting hurt, it's me." I said.

"Even so, I want you to watch your step, no heroic stunts. You are not to use your powers on this trip. You are going to have to deal the human way." He said.

"I know Dad; it's just two weeks in Greenland. I'll watch myself; I'll be the mildest mannered tourist Greenland has seen! And Lex went over the details with you, the way he has it planned out there is no way anything can possibly go wrong. Plus, I'm in college now and I think I can handle it." I stated. I was trying to get them off my back because I really needed to get going.

He looked at Mom and she was smiling. He looked over to me with a half-smile and put his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, I just worry. Have a good time, son. And don't forget to call!" He added.

I smiled and replied. "Thanks Dad, Mom, I'll see you in two weeks! Expect a postcard!" I yelled as I ran out.

"Bye!" They yelled in unison.

I through my bags in the truck bed, then I hopped in the truck. I stuck the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life. I turned on the radio to my favorite station. The dial read 105.9. The station played mostly alternative rock. Right now Existentialism On Prom Night by Straylight Run was playing. How did I get so lucky? I was soon rolling down the road. I remember from a history class a while back that the Vikings named Greenland because it was, filled mostly with ice and Iceland because it was mostly fertile land. They wanted to fool people to thinking Greenland was where they wanted to go. It was something like that anyway. I was really wishing I had grabbed some coffee to go. My thoughts drifted to the trip, to assignments I have due coming up for Kansas Central, to how I would like my coffee. Finally, they arrived at their usual destination, which would be of course Lana. I think I had pretty well screwed things up with her. I forget why we separated this time, but all I know is that we did. This trip would be the perfect opportunity to get back with her for good. It was now or never. Since it certainly wasn't going to be never, its now. How I was going to get her was another subject entirely. I had no idea. I guess I was just hoping my charismatic charm would do the job for me. I'm thinking it's going to take a little more effort on my part anyway.

When Lex organized this trip, it was originally meant to be an apology of sorts to Chloe for the way he treated her before our latest meteor shower. Of course, she wanted to take some friends along. So she invited Lana, Pete, Lois, and me. I of course was thrilled that Pete and Lana were coming. Lois, well, I think this is where the saying "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all" applies. That's how the six of us wound up headed to Greenland. We were all supposed to meet at the Talon, then once assembled we would take a limo to the Luthor Corp. private jet. It was a newer jet Lex just bought it last month. I got the tour and I must say I was impressed. Then the jet would then take us straight to Greenland. According to Lex he had a small place up there. I'm thinking though that my opinion of small and Lex's opinion of small might differ a bit. I'm sure what ever it is its nice. He also mentioned there was a ski-resort nearby. I've tried snowboarding once or twice so I guess if "the gang" wants to go board or ski or whatever I would be up for it. He mentioned a bunch of little activities; I don't really remember them all. I'm sure we'll be kept busy.

I slowed the truck down a bit, realizing I was close to the Talon. I pulled the truck up to the coffee shop. I turned the key and the engine died. I got out of the truck and grabbed my bags. I then closed and locked the door. I slowly walked into the dimly lit Talon. It had maybe five lights on at best. Everybody's bags were in the center of the room, so I through mine onto the pile. I looked over to Pete who had collapsed on a table, apparently out cold. Lois was on the floor on top of her sleeping bag mumbling something or other. It looked like she was drooling. That's attractive. Chloe was sleeping on the bar table of the Talon. I then saw Lana. She was awake, more or less. She was wearing a white sweater and a light blue jacket with light colored jeans. I smiled at her.

"What does a guy have to do to get a coffee around here?" I asked smiling brightly.

She half smiled and poured me a cup. I took a sip.

"So how is your morning going sunshine?" I asked cheerful.

I guess she wasn't amused. "Its 4 a.m… I can't handle cheerful right now." She then poured herself another cup of steaming coffee.

Chapter 1

By 4:13 a.m., Lex had arrived. Two minutes early even. He looked wide-awake and proud of it. He was wearing his black long coat with a black button down shirt and black dress pants. It seemed like ever move he took was smooth. He flashed a relaxed smile. I looked to Lana and she raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "Here goes." So I grabbed my bags and Lana's bags. Chivalry was always my thing. As a walked out, I heard Lois screaming at the top of her lungs. I guess she's not a morning person. For that matter, she's not much of an afternoon, evening, or night person either. As I walked out of the Talon, I saw the trunk of the limo was open so I neatly placed our bags in the trunk. I turned around to see Chloe fumbling with her bags.

"Here I'll get 'em Chloe!" Pete shouted. It looked like he was weighed down by his own bags. Could he be any more obvious?

"Thanks Pete! These things were gonna bite me."

"Haha, anytime for you Chloe." He said with a silly grin.

I walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Way to be Romeo." I whispered. Then I hopped into the limo.

The limo was long from the inside. The leather seats in the limo wrapped around the open space in the middle. I sat down on the left side bench/seat of the limo. Lana then climbed in and sat next to me. Wow! This is nice. I know I shouldn't question this but…

"What did I do to deserve this honor?" I asked.

She simply smiled and leaned her head over on my shoulder. I smiled as if I had just won the lottery. This trip may not be so bad after all. I looked over as the rest of the gang climbed in. I heard the driver close the trunk. Soon the vehicle was in motion. Lois, Pete, Chloe, and Lex really seemed to be into their conversation. They were talking mostly about what they would do in Greenland. I stayed out of the conversation mostly. Lana was fast asleep seconds after she laid her head on my shoulder. So she was pretty quiet. She is so cute when she sleeps it just like, magic I guess. Although, I guess I shouldn't be thinking of that since we aren't technically together yet. However, that's just a matter of time before we are. It's as if I can tell its going to happen. It's a weird feeling.

"Let's get some tunes crankin!" Pete shouted.

Soon the radio was blaring Failures Not Flattering by New Found Glory. Maybe not my first choice, but it wasn't bad by any means. Lois looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She had soft pink blanket she used to cover her ear from the noise. If I didn't know any, better I would say she had a hangover. From what I hear, hangovers are horrible, but I wouldn't know because, well I could drink 20 bottles of vodka and not get even the slightest buzz. That comes in handy if you wanna drink your problem away without killing yourself in car. It seems like first thing people want to do when they are drunk is drive a car. Funny how those things happen. However, usually if I want my problems away I always have Red K. Not that I would ever do that again, last time I used Red K things got a bit out of hand. I'll leave it at that because I'm sure you witnessed my little escapade in Metropolis. I have to admit I am pretty excited about going to Greenland.

"So, how long till we get to the jet?" I asked.

"Well Clark, I think we are pretty close. Four more minutes at the most." Lex chimed in.

"Do they have day spas up in Blueland?" Lois asked. A long awkward silence followed.

"We're here!" Lex said breaking the silence.

I gently nudged Lana. "Hey wake up sleepy head." I whispered.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. Her hand slowly grazed my cheek. Then she opened her eyes. She giggled and then hurried out of the limo. I smiled. This may not be so difficult after all. I got out of the limo. We were on some sort of a runway, although I had no idea where we were. I looked up to see the jet. It was white and it was fairly large considering it was a private jet, not a commercial carrier. The Luthor Corp. logo was in purple on the side of it. The stairs were down. I couldn't really see it from where I stood. Also, it was very dark, so I was lucky to see the stairs. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and headed towards the stairs.

Chapter 2

Lana

The interior of the plane was beautiful! Lex surely spent at least a few million on making this. To think we get to use the plane on our way to Greenland and back I'm impressed. I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself before we continue.

My name is Lana Lang. I was born in Metropolis. The first three years of my life things were completely normal and carefree. One day that all changed. My parents had come down to Smallville to see the Crows play, I guess relive old times. They let my Aunt watch me. That day changed my life forever. That day a meteor shower attacked Smallville. My parents died in the meteor shower right in front of my eyes. I was three. That was the worst moment, the most horrifying moment of my life. My Aunt Nell then adopted me and raised me. She moved to Metropolis with her husband Dean a few years ago. At first, I lived with my best friend Chloe. She was kind enough to let me live with them. Now, I live in an apartment above the Talon. It's not magnificent or anything but its home. Wow, I'm surprised I could make it this far without mentioning Clark. Clark Kent is the man I love and always will. The thing is he has so many secrets its hard to get past this protective "armor" he puts around his heart. He's never let me in. I don't know if its because he doesn't think I'm strong enough or what it is. I can handle whatever it is he thinks he cant tell me. This trip to Greenland that we are going on, I'm making it my personal mission to have Clark Kent let me in. The only way we can be together and work as a couple is if we can be totally honest with each other. And since we ARE going to be a couple, he's going to open up. So with that brief history of my life let's go back to the jet, shall we?

This jet was beyond amazing! The seats were leather and colored a light brown color. The floors were covered with white carpet. At first when you walk in the jet there were four chairs evenly spaced out. In the room ahead of the seats, a wall separates them from the pilots. A big screen TV was also hung on that wall. Past the walls behind them was a game room, complete with a pool table, foosball, and of course a Pac-Man arcade game. Through the next doorway was a large hot tub in the middle of the room. This flooring in this room was made with blue colored tiles. It was in this room that I realized there was music playing in the jet. Right now, it sounded like Mr. Brightside by the Killers. One would think Lex had more civilized tastes in music. But then, I guess one would be wrong. Then I walked into the next last room to find leather plush benches with a big screen TV again. Then the last room of the plane was divided in half with a wall. Half was a kitchen and the other half was a bathroom. All in all the plane was not too shabby. I sat down on one of the leather benches in the last room. Soon, Clark found his way to back here. He gave me a quick smile and sat next to me.

"This is an amazing plane." I said.

"Yeah, Lex really went all out on it." Clark said.  
"Yeah, I guess they are gonna play Mr. and Mrs. Smith up in the theatre room." I added.

"Really? I thought that was still in theatres."

"It is but Lex has (I held up my hands and made a quote unquote sign with my two fingers) connections!" We both laughed at this.

I looked out the window and saw it was still pitch black. Then I heard the engine start to whirl up.

"So what time is it?" I asked.

"5:01" He replied.

"Remind me again why we had to get up this early to go to Greenland."

"Lex wanted to get an early start."

"An early start is like 6:30, Clark; not 4:00, and if your counting what time I had to get up at it's more like 3:00."

"Hahaha, you've obviously never lived on a farm." He said playfully.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it." Then I folded my arms and looked away pretending to be hurt.

Then I felt his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry." He said.

"You're forgiven." I said and smiled at him.

Just then, I felt the jet going forward. Clark and I made our way back to the last bench so our backs could rest against the wall. We strapped our seatbelts in. Just as we had finished strapping in the plane accelerated and I felt it hop almost. Then again, again, and finally it lifted off and I felt us going upward. I looked over to find Clark with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand on my knee. I laughed and remembered Clark had a thing about heights. I knew how I could lighten his mood.

"Hey Clark?" I asked.

"Mmmhmmm…" He replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get in the hot tub with me?"

I was trying to hold back a laugh as his eyes opened quickly and fear was replaced by a different emotion.

"Yessss." He managed.

Chapter 3

Clark

How in the world I ended up in hot tub with Lana Lang on a jet going to Greenland, when last week my biggest concern was getting my Journalism Essay in is beyond me. The Brightside is that this is taking my mind off how high up we are. The down side was that Lois insisted on getting into the hot tub with us. Apparently, Pete did not understand what Lois was trying to do so he joined in. It is such a mystery why Pete doesn't have a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong normally I'd be thrilled to hang out with Pete, but when it's just me and Lana I really want this time to ourselves. If you catch my drift, and I think you do. So Pete was talking about his latest female obsession in Wichita. Pete reminds me of Alicia back when I met her. The only difference is Pete doesn't have any creepy ability to help him stalk his woman. So when they apply for the restraining order there's not much Pete can do about it. I think he was getting a little too comfortable with Lois in the hot tub. He seemed to be inching closer to her every couple of minutes. I think Lana was thinking the same thing I was because she was staring at Pete with an interesting look on her face. I thought it was funny. I've know Pete so long I just laugh at his actions because I know he's a good guy and harmless. I also kind of felt sorry for him because he's really not so hot with the ladies. Kind of. Lois seemed uncomfortable with the whole situation. I don't really think she wanted to be here, but for some reason she just didn't want Lana and I to be alone. There was really only one word that I could use to express my feelings about this entire fiasco, and I wasn't about to say it.

"So I said to her Girl, are you tired? Cuz you've been running through my mind all day." Pete explained.

"Then what happened?" Lana asked obviously disturbed by Pete's approach to women.

Pete got the funniest look on his face. "So Clark, how much longer do think it will take to get to Greenland?"

"Pete, answer my…" Lana began.

"A couple more hours." I said. I didn't mean to be rude to Lana, but Pete is my best friend and I just couldn't let him tell Lana he was slapped and told to go screw himself.

"I'm going to go change." Lana said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said climbing out with her. Also, in case your wondering Lex provided the swimsuits.

As we made our way to the bathroom I heard a loud slapping noise. Poor guy. So Lana and I had changed.

After we had changed, Lana was hungry so she went to the kitchen. I on the other hand was in the mood to play pool. So I went to the front of the plane, Lex seemed interested in the movie but I wasn't worried about pulling him away from the movie because I was positive he'd seen it at least a dozen other times. He agreed to come and play pool with me. I think he wanted to play as well. It's always hard to tell with Lex. We walked into game room.

"8 ball?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I slowly lined up cue ball to break. CLICK! The striped 7 ball went in the corner pocket along with the cue ball.

"Scratch." I said.

"So are you excited about the big trip to Greenland?" He quizzed. He shot the 6 ball in the side pocket.

"Yeah, I guess it is nice to get away. Thanks again Lex, for the trip and convincing my parents and what not." I said.

"No problem, Clark. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I haven't been a good friend. The whole elements fiasco was totally inappropriate, I'm sorry." He said smoothly.

"I don't care about the elements. Why would you think it would make me upset?" I asked carefully.

Lex smiled and nodded like he expected I would say that, but yet he seemed disappointed. "Well, I suppose, I just thought since the caves meant so much to you, and since the elements and the caves were linked you just might be bothered by it." He shot and bumped the 4 ball in the corner pocket along with the cue ball.

"No worries Lex. We are still cool. And I'm sure with a few more months our friendship will be stronger than before. So I'm really not worried. Plus, we chill out and relax in Greenland." I said. I shot the 3 ball in the corner pocket. I shot again and missed my mark.

"I'm sure it will be a trip we'll never forget." Lex said slowly. Then he smiled and took his next shot.

Lana and I were in the front room in two of the seats. I think Pete and Lex were playing pool. I believe Lois was napping in the back room, and Chloe was playing Pac-Man. I had my backpack in my lap I pulled out my CD player and my CD's. I was planning to listen to some good music. Lex had changed the station to classical long ago. I knew he would. However, I love classical don't get me wrong but I really wanted to listen to some loud music. As I was looking through my CD's trying to decide what to listen to I saw Lana look over. She had her headphones on; I guess she had the same idea. She took her one earpiece out.  
"What are you going to listen to?" She asked.

"I haven't decided." I answered.

"Oh." She said. I thought for a moment for the right response.

"Here listen to this." I said and I handed her Maroon 5.

"Songs About Jane?"

"Yeah, track 4 makes me think of you." I said with a half smile.

She then started digging through her backpack and pulled out a CD. She took the disc out of it's case and handed it to me.

"The Cranberries?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to listen to like TLC or something?"

"Very funny. Listen to track 10, Dreaming My Dreams. It makes me think of you." She said and then she quickly looked away.

I started humming that song "don't go chasing waterfalls", while I put my head phones on and turned it to track 10. I saw Lana turn on Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" after she stuck her tongue out at me for the little tune I hummed. This song has a nice rhythm to it.

' All the things you said to me today  
Changed my perspective in every way  
These things count to mean  
So much to me

I'll be dreaming my dreams  
With you  
And there's no other places  
That I'd lay down my face

I'll be dreaming my dreams  
With you'

Chapter 4

The plane landed at 11:23 p.m. Greenland time. We had left the plane and went to find our hotel to stay for the night before we rode over to the mansion Lex had here. We found a very nice one. Lex of course was funding our whole trip so I assumed he would only stay at the best of the best. We all got suites. We were on the top floor. We all had amazing views of the city. My room was rather large. It had a king size bed, a wet bar, a fridge, a big screen, a leather couch, a kitchen area, this place was amazing it was like an apartment! After checking in we all wanted to do some physical activities before going to bed after being cooped up on that plane all day. So we headed to the fitness area. Lana, Chloe, and I hit the gym. Pete hit the pool. Lex and Lois were playing tennis. The weight room walls were glass so we could see outside to the balcony where Pete was swimming. I was bench-pressing just to stretch my muscles. It wasn't much of a strain because I'm used to bench-pressing my tractor. Lana was on the stationary bike. Her hair was in a bun. She looked kind of pale, but she was working really hard at it. Chloe was doing the step machine. Right now, the weights were on 400. I told the girls it was on 250 though. Although, I'm sure Chloe was well aware it was 400 since she recently discover that I'm not exactly from around here.

"This trip is going to be great!" Chloe exclaimed. Lana and I looked at her for a minute.

"Yeah." I said my attention was focused on my lifting. And maybe something else that was bothering me.

"Tomorrow I'm going to hit the slopes and get some serious skiing done. And you both ARE coming with me!" Chloe continued.

"That sounds good Chloe." Lana said and took a drink from her water bottle.

"Then the next day you and I are going to get the full spa treatment!" Chloe said.

"Do we have too?" I asked, knowing full well how she would respond.

"Not you! Lana and I!" She said looking to Lana with a mischievous grin.

"Mmmf." I was trying too hard.

"And tomorrow, I'm thinking pancakes!" Chloe said.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of strawberry waffles." Lana said.

"Yeah, I'm with Lana on that one." I said.

Lana suddenly looked at me. She stared for a minute then asked "What's wrong, Clark?"

She's good. "It's probably nothing."

"What?" She insisted.

"It's just that Lex said this was going to be a trip we'd never forget, and it didn't seem like he meant it in a good way. I'm just over thinking things I guess." I said.

"Clark, Lex organized this entire trip for us expense free and your worried because you didn't like the tone of his voice when he said something to you? You know how…" Chloe began.

"I know your right I'm sorry." I said. Chloe let it go but she still looked upset by my rudeness. Lana looked distant though. What was she holding back? We continued to exercise in silence.

Lex was playing on the outdoor tennis court playing with Lois. He was wearing his favorite white polo shirt. He was winning as well, which no surprise considering he learned from the best. The court was outside. The was a cage around it thought because it was on a balcony and if it wasn't the tennis ball would be gone in a very short span of time. There were lights on the side of the building since it was pitch black out. Lois lunged for the ball, swung and missed.

Lex laughed. "Almost had it!" He said.

"Yeah, haha." She replied, exasperated. "Your serve!" She tossed the ball over.

Lex hit the ball with amazing accuracy. "Excited about the trip?" He questioned.  
"Yeah! It's like going to be the highlight of my year!" She said as she hit the ball with the tip of her racket.

Lex hit it back over easily. "You didn't seem to hit it off with Clark too well this morning." He commented.

"Guh!" She again barely hit it back over. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if he would care if I died."

Lex swung and looked intrigued. "Really, why do you say that?"

"I guess I, guh, shouldn't," she said as swung "I'm sure he would but I'm not sure if he would be as sad as if Chloe or Pete died."

Lex's phone rang. He swing at the ball and Lois missed it by a long shot. "Game!" He called and he answered his phone. "Yeah?" He asked out of breathe. "You spooked the kid Lex." The voice at the other end said. "What kid Ramble?" He asked not putting the dots together. "Clark." Ramble replied.

I was in my blue plaid pajamas and a white undershirt. I was in my hotel room and I had the game on. It was The Chiefs vs. The Jets. It proved to be a good game so far. I had just showered so my hair was kinda wet. As I walked over to get a coke I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I said as I walked over to the door.

I opened it to find Lana. She walked right in. I shut the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"About what you said earlier about Lex," she began.

"Yes?" I said as we sat on the couch.

"When I was in the kitchen, I was finishing my sandwich and I heard Lex in the bathroom on the phone, it must have been after you finished playing pool with him. This is all I heard. He said 'Phase one is complete I have their trust. I'm going to begin phase two.' I don't know what that means or if it means anything at all but when you said that about his tone or whatever I got worried I don't know Clark, I'm sorry I just get startled and…" she sped talked.

"Hey, it's ok. It's probley just the jet-lag but we'll figure this out ok?" I said calmly as I hugged her. We would figure it out, that's for sure.

Chapter 5  
Lana

The alarm went off like a firecracker. I pulled the pillow over my head hoping it would make the noise go away. It didn't, imagine that. I rolled over and yanked the alarm and threw it across the room. I sighed. I hate mornings. I don't think there is anything I hate more. Maybe carrots. But that's it! So I got out of bed and looked in the bathroom mirror. Lovely. I definitely need a shower. So I took a long warm shower. I felt slightly better. I got some dark jeans and a black tank top. I then put my hair in a bun and applied my make up. I was satisfied now. I still needed coffee though. I walked over to my bags and packed up all of my stuff again and zipped the bag shut. I also had an urge to make the bed, but seeing as I wasn't the maid, I let it go. I sat on a chair and turned on the TV. I let the weather channel play. Apparently, it was going to flurry today. Marshal Seese droned on. I found my way over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a cold coke. I took a sip and stood at the window. It was a gorgeous view. I sighed and sat back in the chair and stared mindless at the TV. Then I head a knock at the door.

"Be right there!" I said. I walked over and opened the door to find Clark with a bright smile holding two large Styrofoam cups most likely filled with coffee. He was wearing a black sweater and his less than fashionable red jacket. One of these days we are going to have a talk about that jacket. As for right now, I needed coffee.

"Thanks Clark!" I said and smiled. Then I quickly took the cup of coffee and sat down at the table. He followed me and sat across from me, he then set his coffee down and produced a bag.

"You missed the complementary breakfast. And since breakfast is the most important meal of the day I brought you a Danish." He flashed a very impressive smile.

"Alright, I'm starved!" I said smiling. I took the bag opened it and took a bit of the Danish. Clark was looking out the window and he sipped his coffee.

"So it's supposed to flurry today." I said.

"That should be good for the slopes." He said as he turned to face me. He took a sip of coffee. The local on the 8's music began to play.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I took another bite of the Danish.

Clark looked like he was deep in thought for a few minutes as I finished my Danish.

"So I'm going to talk to Lex about the phone call and stuff today." He said.

"No, Clark don't worry about it I was just tired and I made a big deal out of nothing. I feel like a fool right now, so don't worry about it." I explained.

"Ok, Lana your not a fool. And, I want to know what the deal is. I'll tell him it was me that overheard him. I'm not taking any chances." He said.

"Common Clark, it's Lex. He would never do anything to hurt us." I commented and took a drink of coffee.

"Like you said, it's Lex." He stated.

Lex sat in his room. He was at the coffee table sitting talking on his cell phone. He had a black button down shirt on with black dress pants. Folders were scattered all over the table. Large black and white photos of Clark, Lana, Lois, Chloe, and Pete were scattered along his desk. Confidential FBI files, medical records, the whole nine yards. Also, personal files were scattered. Lex was not happy with what he was hearing. The room was a mess. Lex had a cup of coffee on the table with him that was half empty.

"What do you mean they heard me?" He asked.

"Lex, I saw it on the cameras! Lana heard you talking to me on the plane. Your trying to gain his trust and your not doing a good job. You know what you have to do to fix it." Ramble said.

"Why does it always cost me a few million to fix things?" Lex asked impatiently.

"Do you want his trust or not?"

"Fine! Make the call." Lex said as he hung up the phone.

Lex stared at the phone for a minute. Then he screamed and threw it at the wall breaking it. He stood there a moment and calmed down. He grabbed the files and straightened them up. He carefully put them in a briefcase. He locked the case and put it on the table. He finished his coffee and sighed.

Clark and I stood at Chloe's door. He knocked. A few seconds later Lois opened the door. Clark stared at her for a moment.

"Lois?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah Smallville?" She asked.

"What are you…" He began.

"Chloe and Pete are playing connect four. I swear they are 3 years old. You should feel right at home Clark!" She said with a fake smile.

Clark was not happy. Neither was I, it seemed to me like she was trying to flirt with him, in her own peculiar way. Lucky for me, I think he likes her about as much as he likes giving Shelby a bath. The three of us walked into the room. Just like Lois had mentioned Pete and Chloe were playing connect four. Chloe was biting her lip looking eagerly at the game. Pete was giggling. He should have his testicles revoked. Clark and I sat on the bed. Lois then plopped herself next to Clark. If she's trying to aggravate me it's working. She looked at me for a moment.

"Lana, you ok?" She asked clearly surprised that I was unhappy.

"Yeah!" I said smiling. . Ok, normally I'm not like this, but I've been really stressing about this whole trip and getting Clark to let me in only to find Lois trying to flirt with Clark.

"Ok, Lex said we leave at nine, it is now" he looked at his watch "7:56 a.m. We have one hour to kill, ladies and gentlemen, what do you guys want to do?" he asked.  
It was quiet for a few minutes until Pete shouted 'CONNECT FOUR!' Clark, Lois, and I stared at him. Following "the glare" Pete looked dumbfounded and sat down quietly.

"I have an idea." Chloe stated.

"What?" I asked.

Chloe then abruptly grabbed a pillow and swung it as hard as she could at me. The force knocked me off the bed and I fell face first butt in the air on the floor. I managed to untangle my limbs and sit on the floor.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"Pillow Fight!" She screamed.

"What are you five?" Lois asked. Immediately after Clark swung a pillow at her and now she too was on the floor. Just I looked up, Chloe's butt was in my face. Pete had hit her with a pillow and knocked her down. Oh, it is on now! I grabbed a loose pillow and started swinging.

Soon feathers were everywhere I was currently jumping on the bed with Clark. We both kept swinging and missing and neither of us wanted to end up on the floor. I felt something brush under my legs. It was another pillow with Lois at bat. I fell on the bed. I was staring at her upside down when I saw a pillow swing at Lois' head. I heard a load THUD a few seconds later. Pete smiled and held his pillow proudly. There is justice. I decided Pete can have his testicles back. I heard a click and the door opened. Lex was stood their and watched the feathers fall to the floor. None of us moved. We were all watching Lex. A maid walked by the door with her cart. She walked backwards back into view and looked at the mess. She hung her head and slowly walked away. Lex walked into the room.

"We, were just uh.." Clark tried.

"It wasn't their.." Chloe tried as well.

Lex nodded knowingly. Then he smiled and laughed. "Nice work guys, you did better that most rock stars." He patted Clark on the back. "Let's get rolling I want to get an early start." Lex said walking out.

I looked around and saw a broken lamp, a crack in the window and a few overturned chairs. Wow, I guess we really did a number on the place.

Lex stopped and turned his head slightly, although he was facing the opposite direction of us. "By the way I got the slopes at the Mountain closed. We have the place to ourselves for our stay." He said.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked.

He turned around. "It took two phases, phase one was the strike a deal with the owners." He paused. "You know. Get their trust." He smiled and continued. "Phases two I negotiated the price down." He said.

"How much did that cost?" Lois asked.

Lex got a look on his face that I've never seen before. As quickly as it came it went. "Price isn't important I'm just looking forward to having a great time with my friends." He said and walked out.

That was a relief! I was so worried here he was doing us a favor! I looked over to Clark. I was relaxed but he looked even more puzzled than he did last night. Why? Lex just explained everything and it was totally legit. It doesn't matter though. In about 2 hours we'll be at Lex's mansion. We'll be relaxed and have a good time. I can't wait!

Chapter 6  
Clark

I looked out the window and had an amazing revolution. Weathermen lie. The snow was falling hard and fast. This is not what I call "light snowfall". The snow was everywhere. I turned my head around to face my friends. We were all in the limo. They were talking, but I was too deep in thought to really carry on a conversation so I didn't try to. Lex had explained to us that he had closed the mountain for our own person use. He used the exact same terminology as he did on the phone. It seemed like a plausible explanation but something just wasn't sitting right with me. I know Lex well enough to know he wouldn't hide in a bathroom, in the back of the plane to make plans for closing a mountain. He also wouldn't keep something like that from us. He wants us to be excited about this trip and I think that might help his case. And there is no way he wanted to spend that kind of cash on the trip. The whole thing was just confusing. I mean unless he was spying on us, which I suppose he could be. I knew one way to know for sure. The vehicle came to a halt.

"It looks like we have arrived!" Lex exclaimed.

He opened the door and climbed out. One by one we slowly followed him. I was the last one out so I shut the door behind me. Then I looked up to where we were staying for the next two weeks. I was right it was amazing!

"Wow." Chloe said softly.

It was a humongous log cabin. Imagine ten log cabins back to back, then put 10 just like them on top, and you have the size of the mansion. It had long glass windows evenly spaced on the bottom and top of the place. It also had a long wrap around porch. The main entrance had two doors with the handles about an inch from each other. It didn't have any shudders or trim but it didn't need any. Each room it appeared had its own personal balcony. I guess that sometimes it's good to be Lex. There was no other place in sight. It was completely secluded.

"Want to check it out?" Lex asked smiling aware of our awe.

"Yes!" I said half laughing.

"Let's go!" He said.

We walked up the small stairs onto the porch and Lex opened the doors. The interior was amazing! A very large Persian rug was on the floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. It had a few leather chairs carefully positioned in the room. I also had a cozy looking couch for two. That might be nice for long nights with Miss Lang. It had a fireplace a few feet from the door. Pictures of snow scenery hung from the walls. It was impressive. I then saw a stairway in the back of the room. I looked up and saw it lead to seven rooms. The one in the center had a larger door. I guess that bedroom would belong to Lex.

Everybody seemed to start exploring the place so I did the same.

I walked into the room to left of the room with the fireplace. I guess this was the dining room. A long shiny oak table was in the center of the room. It had a small statue of a plain looking woman in the center of the table. It didn't look like much but I'm sure it was priceless. I also saw a few vases positioned around the room. This room had a few black and white photos of an old town. This room reached the side of the mansion so I walked into the room behind it. It ended up being the kitchen. It had a few state of the art machines. A cook was in the room with me. He looked like a native. He was chopping some vegetables.

He turned to see me. "Hullo!"

He seemed friendly enough. "Hi, I'm Clark." I said.

"I'm Fredrick. Normally, I'd shake your hand but…" He started.

"Ha-ha, I understand it was nice meeting you." I said smiling.

There was only one door in this room. It lead to the back porch. I walked out onto the porch, and then I shut the door behind me. I saw a hot tub built in to the wooden flooring. That was a nice touch. I looked out and saw an amazing view.

"Pretty swanky, huh?" Pete said.

I turned to realized he was standing next to me. He was wearing his gray Smallville Athletics sweatshirt, with a puffy dark green jack on. He was smiling as he stared at the hot tub. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Then again knowing Pete, maybe I didn't want to know. I ran my hand through my hair.

"So this might come in handy later." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know me and Chloe, you and Lana." He said.

"Speaking of Lana, can I ask your opinion on something?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know you talk to me about anything." Pete said more seriously.

"I thinking of telling Lana." I said it.

"Telling Lana what?" He quizzed.

"The big telling Lana." I stated.

"You mean about you're…" He tried.

"Yeah." I finished.

"I can't tell you what to do man, but I think it's probably time." He said.

"It's just such a risk." I confessed.

"I think she can handle it."

"Think or hope?"

"Both."

Pete and I decided to check out the rest of the house together. We walked in through the other door on the back porch to find a home theatre. This was amazing though, it really looked look a movie theatre. It had about 50 seats, with a screen in front of the projector, which was high up near the ceiling. I was very impressed by that room. The doorway out of it, lead to a library. It had bookshelves wall to wall with a moving ladder connected them. The room had four desks that sat two people at each they were evenly spaced out. A maid was in this room. She was short and somewhat plump. She had a dust rag in her hand. She was cleaning one of the shelves. She didn't say anything to us. She did however wave. We waved back. She then resumed her cleaning as if nothing had happened. The next door was at the side of the room and it lead out to the main room with the fireplace. The only place left was the upstairs. We walked up the staircase. Pete went to open the largest door. It was locked.

"That's my room guys. Off-limits. Sorry." Lex said sympathetically. He had appeared somehow behind us.

"Let me show you your rooms." Lex brought us to one at the end of the hall.

"Pete, this is your stop." Lex opened the door with to show an eloquent Elizabethan room. There was an envelope on his bed. It simply read "Pete".

"Alright Clark your room." He said.

We walked to the other end of the hall. "This is your room." He said. He opened the door.

"Thanks Lex." I said.

"Anytime." We are leaving for the slopes in about half an hour so get ready.

"I thought because of the snow we were going to have to wait until tomorrow." I said puzzled.

"I have something that might get us there." Lex replied. He smiled and walked away.

I walked into my room. It was eloquently designed like Pete's. However, mine was larger. I walked over to the far end of my room to see a glass door leading onto a balcony. I walked back to the center of the room to see a door. I walked over and opened it to find I had my own personal bathroom.

"Not bad." I commented.

I walked back to the center of the room to find my bags and an envelope on my bed. I opened the envelope. It read,

Clark,

I was thrilled you could to come to Greenland with us. I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting lately and this seemed to be a nice way to say, "I'm Sorry." I hope you like the accommodations. If you need anything, let me know. We are going to have a great time, I promise.

Lex

P.S. Try the top drawer.

I dropped the note and opened the top drawer only to find a box of Trojans, and another note.

You didn't think your room positioning was an accident did you?

Just then, I head a voice.

"Hey neighbor." Lana said.

Chapter 7

I stood in the lodge alone I was on my way to order hot chocolate. Apparently, when one closes and entire ski resort, the staff stays on duty. My luck keeps getting better and better. I had been snowboarding with everybody, it was a blast but I wanted to get warm again. Not that I was overly cold, considering I'm immune to temperature extremities, but I can still tell if something is warm or cool. To put it simply I had a craving for hot cocoa. I walked up to where you order food. I looked up to see the menu and grabbed a tray. I guess I was making sure they had what I wanted. I tapped my fingers on the tray while staring at the hanging menu.

"Can have some hot chocolate?" I asked.

A twenty something guy with a few tattoos and a piercing or two took my order.

"That everything?" He asked with a blank stare. Never do drugs before work.

"I guess I'll take a muffin too." I said.

"Alright, thanks." He said as he wrote the order down on a piece of paper. Why he wrote it down is beyond me considering I was the only customer all day and he was the only one on staff.

"Can I get a hot cocoa too?" A voice asked.

"Sure." He said.

I looked over to Lana who had apparently found me, and I smiled. She smiled back and elbowed me. I pretended to be hurt.

"Oh, stop being such a baby Clark." She said.

"I dunno Lana I think you might have broke something." I said. I was trying to get a rise out of her. Unfortunately, Lana can see right through me.

"Broke something huh?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm."

"I hope you don't expect me to kiss it and make it better." She stated firmly, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled. "And if I do?" I asked.

She eyed me and I saw a small smirk.

"Order up." The guy said.

"Thanks." I said. "Where do I pay?"

"You don't have to." He replied.

Cool. I looked over to Lana. "Shall we get a table?" I asked.

"We shall."

She walked in front of me. It always amazes me how graceful Lana is. We sat down at the first table we reached. I set the tray down and took a seat. Lana sat across from me.

"I might be nice and share my muffin with you." I said as she took her drink.

"Really?" She said with a bit of sarcastic emphasis.

I smiled and took a plastic knife from the tray. I carefully cut it in half. I handed her half.

"Thank you." She said and she took a bite.

"So listen Lana, I was hoping we could talk later." I stated. I then took a drink of the cocoa.

Lana ran her hand through her hair. "So was I." She said.

I looked and saw a fireplace with a few benches at the end of the room. "So you want to come by my room around 2 tonight?"

"Yeah that would be great." She said smiling.

I finished the last of my muffin. "So do you want to sit near the fireplace it's probably warmer down there and I don't know about you but I'm cold." I'm also a liar.

"Yeah I'm freezing too." She said.

We grabbed our hot chocolates and walked over to the bench. I sat down and she sat next to me. We drank our drinks in silence for a few minutes as we watched the fire dance. I finished my drink and put it on the floor. She finished her cocoa soon after and put it on the ground. I was trying to think of something to say to her without sounded completely stupid. I looked over at her. The fire mesmerized her. I looked again to the fire wishing I had something, anything to say.

"I've really been looking forward to going on this trip." She said. I considered thanking her for ending the awkward silence. I decided against it.

"Yeah me too." I said.

She looked directly into my eyes. "I've been looking forward to it, because I knew you were coming."

I was at a loss of words. "You were the reason I came." Maybe not a total loss.

Her eyes looked down briefly then back into my eyes. She leaned close to me and closed her eyes. I closed my eyes and felt my lips brush against hers so softly. I leaned in a little harder. We kissed slowly. Time had stopped. It was just us now. It was the most incredible thing I've ever felt. I kissed deeper. Only when we ran out of air did our lips part. Her eyes were still closed. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I watched the fire thinking only of her.

Lex stood outside the lodge. He told the kids he had to go to the restroom. He was on his cell phone. He looked up and down. His face showed only signs of stress.

"Let me get this straight, she found the folder and the surveillance equipment?" Lex asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Only the equipment that was placed in her room." Ramble replied.

"Those guys said nobody would find them! They were supposed to be the best!" Lex hissed.

"I'm sorry Lex. How do you want to handle it?" Ramble asked.

Lex rubbed the back of his neck. "Let me think about it." He said.

"Lex to be honest I think we don't really have an option here."

"I'll be the judge of that. Just watch them like a hawk and keep me updated!" Lex said as he hung up the phone.

He sighed as he looked out to the slopes. He has a serious decision to make.

The slopes were covered with thick snow. It was perfect for riding. They were making their way down The Jackrabbit. Pete was on a snowboard. Chloe and Lois were on skis. Lois was far ahead of Chloe and Pete. She apparently learned from a battle hardened Lt. Colonel who used to board the Alps in his younger days. Unfortunately, Pete and Chloe didn't fare as well. Neither Chloe nor Pete had ever snowboarded or skied. The two were now side by side. Pete looked over to Chloe.

"So Chloe, I'm going to try out the hot tub tonight." Pete said casually.

"That sounds fun." Chloe said looking away trying to hide her smile.

That wasn't the answer he expected. "Well, I think Clark and Lana are going to use it too, so I mean if you wanted to come along it would be cool." He said trying to sound as manly as he could in the process.

"Really? Did they tell you that?" Chloe asked trying to imitate innocence.

"Kind of. Well not really. I mean unless you..." He was clearly flustered.

"Yeah actually I was planning on taking a dip in the hot tub. Oh there is Lois, I'm going to catch up to her." Chloe said as she sped down the mountain.

Pete smiled as if he owned the world.

Chapter 8 –

I sat in large leather seat comfortably. I was watching the fire blaze. Pete was on the couch with Chloe and they were solving world hunger, last time I checked. Lex supposedly wanted to get to bed early because he "had a long day". Something told me he was not sleeping. Lana was lying out on the rug in front of the fire. Her eyes were closed I could tell she was soaking up the warmth. I was cold too, the fire felt nice. Lois said she wanted to retire as well. Why? I have no idea. Then again, I really don't care. I turned to see Pete and Chloe staring at me. Maybe they think I'm pretty.

"Clark? Earth to Clark! Did you hear me man?" Pete asked.

"No, sorry I must have zoned out." I said shaking my head.

"We were going to get in the hot tub; do you and Lana want to join us?" Pete asked.

That was priceless. Pete casually gets a group together to get in the hot tub so he can see Chloe in a bikini. He gets points for subtlety though. I smiled and looked at Lana. "I don't know," I said distantly, I was trying to make Pete sweat a bit "what do you think, Lana?" I said and gave fake sigh. I winked at her.

She caught the wink and tried to hold in a giggle. "It is getting kind of late." She said.

I looked over to Pete, he didn't look so hot. I guess he really has his heart set on the hot tub.

Lana sighed and looked at the floor. "I guess we can go for a few minutes." She said sounding reluctant.

Pete smiled with confidence.

Lois looked around her room casually in her pink pajamas. She looked tired. She walked over to the lone lamp that was on in her room. She clicked it off. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her, and sighed. She slowly closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and her eyes slowly opened again.

I was sitting in Lex's large, probably expensive, and comfortable hot tub. There was a jet right behind my back and it felt great. I looked over to see a beautiful woman looking right back at me smiling. My arm was wrapped around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, Clark. I'm just tired." She warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lana." I said smiling.

She playfully punched my stomach with a smirk. "Sure you wouldn't." She replied.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt but this is why they have hotels." Pete said with a smug smile on his face.

I laughed and splashed water at him. "Or we could always use your room." I said.

Lana giggled. Pete looked over to Chloe, and smiled suggestively and looked back to me. He mouthed the words "watch this". He yawned, a long fake yawn and stretched his arm behind Chloe, and sighed relaxing.

"Pete…" Chloe began.

"But…" Pete tried looking like his puppy just died.

Chloe looked up and then back to Pete. "Fine." She said with a sigh. Pete smiled happily.

Lois slowly sneaked out of her bed without making a sound. She inched across the room. She opened the first dresser drawer and felt around inside then withdrew her hand. She slowly closed the drawer. She opened the next drawer and felt around inside and her movements stopped. She pulled at something. Finally, her hand withdrew silently and it held a tiny black microphone the size of a pinhead attached to a piece of tape.

I looked out past the wooden deck pillars was a beautiful view. The snow covered miles and miles of this foreign terrain. It was like an ice terrain. It was gorgeous with all the stars in the sky reflecting light out to the ground. A full moon was out. The perfect night. I looked to Chloe.

"Are we still on for facials tomorrow?" I asked politely.

She tilted her head. I laughed a long deep laugh. "Lana and I are getting facials tomorrow. Not you."

Pete looked back over to us hearing Chloe's comment. He smiled. "Don't worry Clark, I got us covered!" He said and raised his eyebrow up and down. I don't think I want to know what he has in store for us tomorrow. He smiled at us all and leaned back.

I smiled and leaned back and looked out to the beautiful skies, if this wasn't perfect I don't know what is.

Lois had accumulated three microphones, a small camera, and a phone tap. She held the items in her hand and laughed not believing this was happening. She didn't want to believe it, but here it was in her hand.

I was in my room lying on top of my bed. I had on a light blue shirt and dark blue plaid cotton pj bottoms. I rolled over to look at the clock; it read 1:06 a.m. My stomach was now doing summersaults. I need a drink. I wonder if Lex kept alcohol around here.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was rooting through the refrigerator. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned as quickly as I could to see Lois standing in front of me with absolutely no color in her face. She saw my face and the color slowly returned. I closed the fridge door.

"I thought you were Lex." She whispered.

"Yeah, we get mistaken for twins ALL the time." I whispered back.

She laughed quietly. "Funny." She said then she swatted me on arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked around and looked at me. She held out her hand. I saw an array of state of the art surveillance equipment in her hand. "My room was bugged, and I'm guessing yours is too."

I grew pale and looked around the kitchen.

"I got all the bugs in here." She replied.

I sighed and relaxed. "Why would you tell me this, you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Clark. Look, I may be a little rough around the edges but we are friends. I just don't like you more than..."

"Friends." I finished.

"Yeah although I think your girlfriend disagrees." She said.

"Lana?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she gave me the 'stay away from my man' look. Really it's beneath her."

"Oh."

"Look, check your room for bugs we'll talk more in the morning." Lois said as she walked away.

"Ok." I replied.

Therefore, Lex was spying on us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8 Pt. 2 -  
Lana's POV

I looked at the clock. It read 1:50 a.m. I don't know how I made it this long. The thought of Clark possibly telling me what he's kept from me for so long is such a thrilling prospect! I've agonized for so long about this. It's successfully consumed my thoughts night after night without prevailing. The secret has been driving me mad as well as a wedge between my relationship with Clark. He can be so secretive at times and other times so open with me, but I have never known the secret. I assume it's to protect me somehow, because I know Clark would never keep it from me for any other reason. That's just the kind of guy he is. He is everything to me but sometimes I almost hate him for keeping whatever it is he's keeping from me. However, to know that this all may end tonight, it's so incredible words can't describe. I'm not tired in the least.

I rolled over and looked at my clock. It read 1:52 a.m. I believe its trying to torment me.

Lex sat alone in his large Victorian room. He sat behind a large oak desk on an elevated plat form. He sat in a chair that was claimed to belong to King Henry IV. The room had library shelves full of books filled from wall to wall. He had a large illuminated picture hanging behind him. The picture was of the Kryptonian symbols that represented the word "Hope". Along the room were illuminated pictures and drawings that he had collected. A few filling cabinets with a familiar name or two scribbled on them were scatted along the room. Next to the desk of were a few files piled up that Lex kept with him at all times. A small cot was positioned across the room. Lex doubted he would sleep much for the trip so the small bed didn't bother him. His laptop was carefully positioned on his desk. His Luthor Corp. account was what illuminated the plasma screen. A small black box lay at the corner of his desk. The room was dimly lit.

Lex held up a black and white photo of Clark and Lana kissing at the lodge. Lex rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. He turned his attention to the computer monitor. He clicked a tab that read 'Project Classified'. A screen appeared with 3 links. The links all read 'Classified'. Lex pulled the mouse down to the second link. He clicked it. A screen appeared asking for a username and password. Lex typed in his security codes. A picture of the cabin he sat in appeared on the screen with pictures of all the guests including the cleaning and cooking staff appeared as well on the screen. He clicked a link that read camera's. Lex blinked. Maybe he was just tired. Maybe not. 

"I'm impressed, guys." Lex stated.

All the cameras with sound bits where showing on the screen. The odd part was that the kitchen, Lois' room, and Clark's room had snow on the screens.

"Well played." Lex said as he leaned back in his chair to think.

I slowly opened Clark's door. He was listening to his CD player. I turned around and slowly closed the door. I blinked and took a deep breathe. I smiled at him and walked over to a chair near the bed and sat. He smiled back at me and sat up. He took his headphones off. He looked directly at me in all seriousness.

"Listening to anything good?" I asked. Way to avoid the subject right?

"Less Than Jake."

"They are pretty good." I replied.

"Look Lana," he began ignoring my comment. "I invited you over to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago." He said trying to keep it together.

I looked at his shaking hands. I grabbed one and held it.

"There are some things about me that I never really told you." He said.

I only nodded and smiled encouragingly. 

"Tonight, I want you to know what those things are." He began.

"I can handle it." I promised.

He weakly smiled. "I'm an alien."

Silence usually creeps in rooms. Silence broke the door down and held a machine gun to our temples while screaming at us. I didn't say a word. I didn't even blink. I kept his hand in mine though.

He sighed. "Lana, I am an alien."

I sighed. "Really?" Humor didn't really seem appropriate so sarcasm seemed like the next best thing.

"I'm from another galaxy. My parents sent me away when I was so young that I can't remember. They sent me away in a space ship. The ship came to Earth the day of the meteor shower." He said very slowly.

This wasn't processing through my mind. I blinked once.

"My real parents found me. They had Lionel help with the adoption." 

"Ok." I said like an idiot.

"Do you want to know more?" He asked.

"No." I replied while staring at him straight in the eyes. Did I just say no?

He whimpered. Clark Kent, man of steel just whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I have to…" I started and dropped his hand. I looked around the room. The walls were closing in! They were literally moving towards me. I lost my balance for a minute. The room was going in circles right in front of my eyes and the walls kept coming towards me. I lost my balance again and managed to get stable again. I swallowed.

"Lana!" I head a voice ask.

I tried to suck in as much oxygen as I could. Did he just say not human? The room was spinning faster. I lost my balance again this time I fell I face forward. Someone caught me and screamed my name. They sounded worried. Alien. He said Alien. I believe he said spaceship too. I don't think he was joking. The person screamed my name. It was the alien! He was holding me screaming my name. The room was fading with his voice.

"Clark?" I whispered before witnessing the world turn black.

Lex broke into Clark's room with wide eyes. Clark stood with tears in his eyes holding Lana in his arms. Lois followed soon after. They stared at Clark.

"What happened?" Lex asked obviously concerned. 

"She uh," Clark tried but his voice cracked. "Had a panic attack." He whispered.

Lois ran up to Clark and felt Lana's forehead. She looked at Clark with eyes full of wonder. She quickly turned back to Lex.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" She screamed.

"They don't have any for miles!" Lex shouted back.

I opened my eyes briefly. The world was spinning counter clockwise now. I saw two people in the room with the alien. I smiled at him. He whispered my name with tears in his eyes. I smiled as I watched the world return to its dark state.

Lois ran her fingers through her hair. She was panicked.

Lex looked at Clark and Lois. "Look just lay her in her room and she should wake up in a few hours, she just passed out."

"Lex! She needs medical attention!" Lois shouted back.

"There is no way we can get a physician remotely near her until morning! Six a.m. at best. And if Clark was right and it was just a panic attack she'll wake up and she won't need medical attention!" He screamed as loud as he could. By some miracle nobody else heard him and they continued to lay in a deep slumber.

Clark stood pale holding Lana.

"Get some ice and a washcloth!" Lois ordered Lex. Lex obliged.

Lois walked up and put the back of her hand on Lana's forehead. She then checked her pulse. Then Lois looked straight at Clark.

"You told her didn't you?" Lois asked.

"Told her what?" Clark said with what was left of his voice.

Lois checked her pulse again. She then looked up. "The truth." Lois then looked down to Lana with concerned eyes.

Clark took a deep breathe and tried to remain collected. Or whatever he was at this point.

Chapter 9 -  
Clark's POV

Last night I believe could have well been the worst night of my life. I told Lana the truth about myself and she had a panic attack. How often does a person have a panic attack? Apparently, not often. Last night I stayed up all night sitting next to Lana's bed. Lex had come in and talked to me a bit. At first we just talked about how Lana was and how I was doing and the trip. Then he started getting funny with me. He started telling me the odds of Lana having a panic attack. He told me that he knew that I must have said something almost profound to Lana. He gave some facts about the nature of Lana's fall. What was he getting at? Was it my secret? Is that what this whole trip is about, my secret? I know I sound like a paranoid delusional, but I think that it may be so. Maybe not and I'm totally overreacting. But that seems to be under everybody's ulterior motive lately. Lana is O.K., at least I know that. She woke up around 7 this morning. I was so releaved when I found out that she was O.K. I told Chloe that I spilled the beans to Lana and I asked her to talk to her about it today at the Spa. Lana didn't say anything about what we talked about today in the cabin. Will she keep the secret? I'm pretty confident she will. Will I ever be able to cultivate a relationship with her past the cloak of friendship? That's a different story entirely. All this is enough to make a person drink, which brings me to where I am.

Apparently, Pete's grand plan for a guys day out was to go to a bar. Yes, a bar. He's very creative. Pete gave me a fake I.D. he made for me. Clark Kent also known as Sherman Temple. Apparently that's the best alias Pete could thing up. Thinking obviously isn't Pete's strong suit. This actually could be just what I need to calm down, a nice cold drink. Of course, the nice cold drink would contain alcohol. Which is the best part. Unfortunately, I can't get drunk. Can't win 'em all right?

I had a black v-neck sweater on with my red jacket on top. I had khaki pants on. Before I left Lois kidnapped me and forced me to buy clothes at the mall. I found out a few hours after my shopping spree she had burned all my plaid shirts. Thanks, Lois. The bar was dimly lit. I saw a few bikers around the place, very cliché. Bikers in bars. I saw a few hunters, fishermen, women, it was hard to keep track of everybody in such a big bar. There were so many people. I sat on a stool pressed against the actual bar in the pub. The place was called "O' Riley's Tavern" or something along the Irish named tavern lines. The bartender said I looked rough. He said he knew what would fix me up pretty quick. He mixed me something with a purple tint. I had about 3 shots of it so far. Pete was sitting next to me on his 4th beer. He looked over to me and smiled. He was drunk. He patted me on the back.

"Told you this would be the bomb Clark!" He practically yelled.

I smiled back and patted him on the back. "Names Sherman!" I replied.

He laughed appreciatively. "Right Sherm!" He almost fell off the stool. I caught him just in time.  
"Another beer sparky!" He shouted.

The guy looked at him like there was something wrong with him. I took another shot of the bartender's mystery concoction.

I pointed at him. "He was at the same party with me last night. His girlfriend cheated on him with his brother." I said to the guy.

He nodded understandingly and fixed Pete another beer.

I sighed and looked around. Life sucks.

"Clark?" A heard a voice ask.

I looked around and tried to find where the voice came from. And why did it sound familiar?

"Well, Clark Kent this is about the last place I expected to find you. What brings you to Greenland?"

I smiled and swung my seat around. "Bart Allen. It's been too long." I stood up and did our secret hand shake he taught me. Apparently super powered studs had to have a secret handshake.

"Clakers?" Pete asked falling on the floor. I turned my attention back to Bart.

"He with you?" Bart asked.

"I know I can do better but at my age can I wait?" I joked.

"Hahaha, you sound different Clark, is everything O.K.?" Bart asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm glad to see you! And it isn't Clark, it's Sherman Temple." I held out my I.D.

"Clever. Yeah, its been too long dude." Bart said.

"Claaaaaaark!" Pete shouted.

He sped around me at the speed of light. He took my shot of, well I'm not sure what it was. He coughed a few times. I smiled. I had a darker sense of humor today, partly because I was tired and the other part had to do with Lana, but I think you know that already.

"Taste good?" I asked.  
"What is this stuff?"

"Auctually I'm not entirely sure. The bartender mixed it for me." 

"Awesome, look I was on my way to Australia, this is just a pit stop. The thing is, I haven't hung with you for a while. So, I don't mean to invite myself or anything but can I crash with you for however long you are staying?" He asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, I think it should be alright. I'm staying with Lex. The rest of my friends are here too. There is an extra room, I'm sure Lex would be fine with it."

"Sweet!" He said and punched me in the stomach playfully. "By the way is Chloe with you."

I started to pick Pete up. "Yup." I said as I dropped some cash on the bar.

The bartender picked it up and thanked me. He told me to stay away from wicked parties for a few days. I smiled and nodded.

"We should get out of here before they figure out we aren't supposed to be here." I said.

Bart smiled. "Good thinking C.K." He said.

"C.K.?" I asked.

Pete moaned and screamed something about spiders attacking him. "C.K.?" I asked.

He looked to me as we pushed past the double doors. "Yeah, it has a nice ring to it." He replied.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"I have an idea. First, we drop sleepy beauty off at your digs." He said.

"O.K. then where to?"

"Somewhere, a lot more interesting than the tavern."

Chapter 9 Part 2 -

Bart Allen is somebody I consider a friend. Granted, I haven't known him for that long, he's proven himself to me. My philosophy is that everybody has some good in them. That knowledge helps me to continue to do what I do. It's why I save people from death, its why I care or bother with people. Bart has shown me that he cares somewhere in his heart and that's enough for me. I remember when Lex told me that the page had been returned on his desk when he got home from the hospital. I felt so proud of Bart! Although he left Smallville, he has always managed to stay in my thoughts. The knowledge that there is somebody like me that had a gift is comforting. It helps too that the meteor shower had nothing to do with his powers. I always feel guilty about everybody who had mutant like abilities that resulted from the meteor shower. I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure they don't do any harm. And when they do cause damage I feel like it was me that did it, not them. Bart is refreshing to me though, because he is proud of his abilities, and he treats them as a gift not a curse. I hope someday I can do the same. I know though that with Bart around, it will get easier.

We dropped Pete off at the mansion. He is sleeping off the alcohol right now, I feel bad for him. I also asked Lex if Bart could stay at the mansion when I went to drop Pete off. Lex seemed surprised I think. He said it was fine with him however. I guess I should just take him at his word.

Right now Bart is a few feet in front of me. I am running as fast as I can, the world around me is a huge blur. I can see Bart, he is wearing his yellow khakis and his red hoody. He of course had his backpack with a lightning bolt on the back. I ran my hand through my hair.

all that noise, all that sound  
all those places that i have found   
and birds go flying at the speed of sound  
to show how it all began  
birds came flying from the underground  
if you could see it then you'd understand

"You gonna tell me where we are headed!" I asked.

I saw Bart turn around with a smile on his face. We were still running. "Not a chance!" He said with a laugh.

A few more minutes passed. I saw Bart look around a bit. Suddenly, he stopped. So I stopped too. I looked down to see a large ice cliff. We were right on the edge. That's when I looked up and out to see the view. It was breathe taking! I looked I could see ice and snow for miles. The way sun shown made the ground sparkle and glisten. I looked out past the snow to see water the ice cold water. The water was a deep blue. A few icebergs were in the water. The view was so clear and crisp. This place was totally secluded, no signs of life at all.  
"Wow." I whispered.

Bart smiled not taking his eyes off of the view. "It's amazing isn't it?" He asked.

all those signs I knew what they meant  
something you can't invent  
Some get made, and some get sent  
ooh  
words go flying at the speed of sound  
to show how it all began  
birds came flying from the underground  
if you could see it then you'd understand  
oh, when you see it then you'll understand

"Sometimes I just like to come here to Greenland, just for this spot. It helps me clear my thoughts." He said.

"This is just, wow!" I said dumbfounded.

I looked over to Bart. "I didn't take you as a person who would enjoy this sort of thing." I said staring at him.

He kept his eyes on the view. "You don't know me THAT well. There a lot of things you wouldn't expect to come from me." He said.

"I guess so." I said looking back out.

"There are others you know." He blurted out.

I bit. "Others?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Like us."

I looked over to him again.

Lois had successfully debugged the entire bottom floor without any trouble. She had enough bugs to fill a ziplock bag to the max. She stood holding the last bug from the bottom floor and threw it into her backpack to where the rest of them were. She dropped her bag. Lois sat on a leather chair and watched the fire burn. She had a lot on her mind. Foremost was why was Lex watching them? Could it be he was interesting in finding out the flannel wearing farm boy's secret? It seemed like everybody was. Why couldn't they just leave Clark alone? He's never done anything mean or done anything to harm anyone on purpose. Lois messaged her temples. Another thing that was on her mind was Lana. Well Clark and Lana. She felt bad for Clark because she figured it must have taken a lot for him to tell Lana the truth. It must have been a lot to handle because she freaked out like that. It may not be any of her business but she was still anxious to know what the deal was. Lois sighed.

Peter Ross slowly opened his eyes. He grunted. He had a massive hangover. Maybe going to that tavern wasn't such a good idea after all! He put his hand on his head. It was pounding like a middle aged worker building a railroad. He carefully got out of bed and looked in the mirror. He didn't look as good as he had hoped. It was obvious that he had a hangover. He made his way over to the door and opened it. He walked towards the stairs. He grabbed the railing with all of his strength. He managed to get down the stairs in one piece. He looked up to see Lois Lane sitting on a chair in the living room watching the fire. He walked slowly over to the couch drawing Lois' attention. He laid down on the sofa. He closed his eyes again.

"Hangover?" Lois quizzed.

Pete sighed. "Is it that obvious?" He whispered.

"Yup." At least she was honest.

Lois sat watching the fire for a moment deep in thought and then returned her attention to Pete.

"Pete, there is something that we need to talk about. I know you have a hangover, but this is important. Clark is going to help me but we are going to need one more person's help. I think you are the only one that we can trust enough to handle this and not be stupid about it." Lois stated.

Pete slowly sat up and opened his eyes. "What?" He whispered.

Lois reached into her bag and pulled out a miniature camera she found in the dining room that was hidden in a vase. She tossed it to Pete.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A camera." Lois replied.

Bart and I were sitting on the ice cliff with our feet dangling over the edge. It really was an amazing view. I can't help but thing back to Lana. I'm so torn over her. I didn't want to tell her my secret but I felt like I had to. Did I make the wrong choice? I certainly hope not, but there was no of knowing. I wonder what she is doing right now? Will Chloe be able to make everything better? All of these thoughts and questions plagued my mind. I now wished more than ever that I could be carefree like Bart. I cleared my mind and enjoyed the view.

As I was watching the waves hit the shore I suddenly got the chills. The problem is I never get cold unless there is Kryptonite around. I didn't feel weak though. I started to shiver. What was wrong with me! I feel like I have what my parents call the flu. I can't get sick though! I looked down to my hands. The were turning a light shade of blue. I looked up totally freaking out. I looked back down to my hands feeling a sneeze coming on. I took a deep breathe, closed my eyes then I sneezed. I slowly opened my eyes to see my hand that I sneezed on had ice all over it! I looked up to find Bart staring wide eyed at my hand. What was happening to me!

Chapter 9 Part 3 -   
Lana's POV

Last night had been an interesting night to say the least. I feel horrible about freaking Clark out. I know it must have been a lot for him to tell me that he was an alien. Obviously, I wasn't expect his deep dark secret to be that far out. I thought at the very worst he had powers due to the meteor rocks. I want expecting to hear that he came to Earth with the meteor rocks. The fact that Clark is alien doesn't bother me at all, I can accept that he's an alien. I suppose in way I don't except it for what it means. I know that my parents died in the meteor shower, but I know Clark must be thinking that's what I'm worried about. It's not though. I know that he had no control over his planet's destruction just as much as he had no control that he was sent to Earth rather than some distant galaxy. There is only one thing that bothers me that freaked me out so much that I had a panic attack. Everything else I can accept. I need to know everything though. Although, I'm sure he's less inclined to tell me after last night's little incident.

Right now I am at a beauty salon. I'm sitting in a large therapeutic message chair. I'm wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. A light green towel is wrapped around my head, drying my hair. I was getting a facial. I have little cucumbers in my eyes. What do the cucumbers really do though? I've always wondered. I guess I can live on the edge and not question it. Chloe is next to me in the same state as me. Some soft, calming music is playing in the background. It sounds very comforting. I sighed. Chloe and I are alone in the room.

"Lana, I've been meaning to ask you something all day. This may be rude, but I going to ask anyway. What did Clark tell you last night?" Chloe quizzed.

"You already know what Clark told me." I replied.

There was a long drawn out silence. Then finally she spoke. "Yeah, I know what he said. Why did you react the way you did?" She sounded concerned.

"That's none of your business." I replied sternly. Yeah, maybe that was harsh but it's not her business.

Chloe was fuming. "How dare you? How dare you put Clark through this? For as long as you've known him you've begged Clark to tell you the truth about himself you've put him through hell to know the truth. You crossed the line now Lana! He finally told you and react like that? Why?"

I sighed. "It's none of your business. Leave it alone." I replied in a softer tone.

"I don't even know you anymore! Clark is more human than you'll ever be." Chloe said.

Yes, I feel guilty. Maybe I should tell her the truth. She deserves it after all. So does Clark for that matter. She's right too, about everything. I'll tell her.

Pete looked at the miniature camera. He was stunned. This is state of the art equipment. Whoever bought this stuff is serious about finding some sort of information out. They also would have to have a serious bank account. The worst part was he already knew who the camera belonged too.

"Why is Lex spying on us?" Pete asked.

Lois raised her eyebrows. She wasn't surprised Pete knew it was Lex. "I don't know yet. Your room is probably bugged. This floor isn't, because I got them all. Back to the reason though. I have no idea why. I guess it could be number of reasons." She began while looking at camera exactly like the one Pete had. Of course the camera's were turned off. "My best guess is he wants to know Kent's secret." She said looking to Pete.

Pete looked surprised. "Secret?"

Lois only smiled. "We all know Clark has a secret. Rest easy I don't know what it is. I'm betting you do though. That's not important though. What is important is Lex wants it and he's not going to stop until he gets it. What he does with the information is to be determined. All I know is this is just the beginning of one large can of worms."

Pete knew exactly what Lex would do with the information. All that's for sure is Lex cannot have it. "Assuming I know what your talking about, what are we going to do about it?" Pete asked.

Lois smiled. "Investigate some more. We shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. I think we need more information before we continue."

Pete looked at Lois with a solemn face. "We need to keep Clark in the dark as much as possible for now. We can't get him tangled in this or worried about it until we have more stuff to go on. If you promise to help me keep him in the dark and tell no one about this, I'll help you." Pete said.

"I promise." Lois replied.

"Good."

I kept my eyes shut. Mainly because it was difficult to open them with cucumbers on top. The second reason was so that I could concentrate on what I was about to say to Chloe.

"The truth is I accept Clark being an alien." I began.

"So what is it that you have a problem with?" Chloe asked, with many emotions evident in that little sentence.

"The first thing that entered my mind when he told me the truth was 'How can I be with him now?' I mean I can't date an alien. I love him more than anything, but this now shows me we simply cant be together. The thing is, being with him is the only thing I've ever wanted." Lana said carefully.

"Why cant you be with him?" Chloe asked baffled.

"I don't even know if it's physically possible. It's like a dog and a cat getting together. It can't happen because they have to stay within their breed."

Chloe laughed. Why was she laughing! "That's an interesting way to put it! I guess I never thought of it that way. Is that all?"

I was shocked. "Is that all? I'd say it's a big deal not being able to be with the person I love more than anything in the world."

Chloe sighed. "Lana the truth is that cats and dogs can't be together because," She started and then she laughed again. "Cats and Dogs? Whatever happened to the birds and the bees?"

"Chloe!"

"Right, the thing is they have no will, cats and dogs do what instinct tells them to. You and Clark fell in love and you can't help what you are. Go for what you have! I mean if I were you I wouldn't give it another thought before hooking up with Clark." She explained.

"But I mean can we even… Could I die? Or at least be affected somehow?" I asked, curious.

"Lana, I have no idea! All the advice I can give you is to go for it, you cant stop and question everything you just have to let go at some point." She explained.

"I guess your right. It's just I had that panic attack because I thought it wasn't possible to be with him and that's everything I was living for. I know that sounds naive or childish, but its true. It guess I remind myself of Juliet, how she didn't care about anything but Romeo and how he was all she had to live for." I said.

"I can understand why you did what you did now. I think I understand where you are coming from. Just remember that you can be with him. What your saying about living for Clark to me, doesn't sound childish it sounds romantic. I just hope someday I'll meet somebody that's right for me, just like Clark is right for you." Chloe said sadly.

"You will Chloe, and thank you for everything. I'll talk to Clark again tonight, this time I think I can handle it." I said laughing. I then let the music drown over me and I quickly dozed off.

"Cats and Dogs!" Chloe said laughing again before going to sleep.

Clark looked at his hand in awe. Bart looked at Clark completely puzzled. Clark was just as baffled. Clark slowly felt warm and well again after he sneezed. He slowly moved his hand as the ice slowly fell off his skin. Clark felt totally fine now. He sneezed on his hand trying to replicate the displace of frost on his hand. It didn't work. He tried slowly breathing on his hand. Nothing. Clark looked back out to the view.

"What was that man?" Bart asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Clark said.

"You sneezed and covered your hand ice." Bart said plainly.

"If I had to guess." Clark started.

"Yeah?" Bart asked, urging Clark on.

"I think I'm developing a new ability." Clark stated.

Bart blinked and thought for a moment. "Like a freeze breathe or something?" Bart asked.

Clark smiled. "Precisely. I just have to figure out how to use it."

"Let's get to work then!" Bart said standing up.

Ramble stared at the TV in front of him. This was great stuff! He couldn't believe his luck! Lex was going to give him a serious bonus in this months paycheck for this video. Ramble grabbed his cell phone. He hit the number one button, to reach Lex by using speed dial.

"Hello?" Lex asked.

"Lex your going to love this!" Ramble said.

"Love what?" Lex asked.

"Lana and Chloe. I have a video of them talking about Clark and his secret." Ramble said.

Silence lingered in the air for a moment. "I'm impressed Ramble. This is good! Bring it to me now and I'll have your cash ready for you." Lex said.  
Ramble smiled. He shut his phone off and put in his pocket. He ejected the security tape and labeled it, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. He was proud of his creative title. He grabbed his jacket on the way out.

Chapter 10 –  
Clark's POV

Lex Luthor stood in a large white room. The tiling was clear enough that with an illuminated light placed under the tiles it would show through. That was exactly what was done with the flooring. The ceiling had several large white lights carefully spaced out so that the illumination would be spread equally. The walls were painted white. The east wall had a large mirror on it. The "mirror" was actually a window tinted to appear like a mirror on one side. This was the same type of window used for police interrogations. There was a large stainless steel metal table in the middle of the room. Two stainless steel chairs were placed on opposite sides of the table. Lex sat on the table looking through a standard folder with a large amount of paper held in it. Lex smiled as he closed the folder and placed it on the table. A knock was heard.

"It's open!" Lex shouted.

A small part of the west wall opened. It appeared to be a secret door. Ramble walked in with the tape. The door shut behind him.

"Here's the tape." Ramble said handing the tape to Lex. Ramble had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white Polo shirt. He also wore a light brown jacket. Ramble was in his early forties. He had black hair neatly combed in a popular style for men his age.

Ramble went to Princeton for six years specializing in electronic surveillance equipment. He graduated at the head of his class. Three years after graduating, he got a lucrative job at one of the top surveillance companies in the world. He was married, had three kids and made a 250,000 dollar a year salary. It wasn't bad for a 29 year old. His life was a dream life until a year later his youngest child Gene got cancer. After that, his life went down the tubes. He spent all his money and time into getting Gene well again. Soon Ramble's job, money, and hope were gone. He thought that his son was as good as gone. Then Lex Luthor came into his life. Lex offered him enough cash to save his son, the world's most renowned doctors and a job. Within a few months, his son was saved! Ever since then Ramble worked  
for Lex.

Lex took the video from his hands. "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet," Lex said and laughed. "Clever." Lex picked up his briefcase and slipped the tape in it. "Well, I guess that concludes our business Ramble. It was nice working with you." Lex said as he walked away.

"What?" Ramble asked.

Lex turned around. "Ramble our deal from the start was no police. In that folder on the table right there, I have evidence of you spilling your guts to them with your whole sob story. Do you know how long it took to get Metropolis PD off my case?" Lex said staring at Ramble.

Silence filled the air. Lex smiled "I'd like you to meet Bruno and Bruce Taylor."

Two large muscular bothers walked into the room with handguns.

"Goodbye Ramble." Lex stated.

I sat in the dining room of the mansion along with my companions. I sat at the end of the table. The other end was empty. I knew the other end belonged to none other than Lex. It was about 8:04 p.m. Everybody was starving. Lana sat to my left she was staring at the plate with a scowl. Low blood sugar is a curse we could all do without. To my right was Bart. This afternoon we had worked on developing my 'freeze breathe' as Bart calls it. I couldn't get it to work after the initial sneeze. I guess patience really is a virtue. Lois was sitting between Lana and Pete. Lois was carefully watching Lana scowl at her empty plate. I think she wanted to keep her distance but was fascinated at how Lana could make a complete 180 in her personality caused by the simple loss of a meal. Bart was sitting next to Chloe who was sitting across from Pete.

Ever since I got back to the mansion with Bart, he and Pete have had this territorial issue, or so it seems, with Chloe. They both have the hots for her! Here she thought I was the only one for her! These young bachelors would certainly disagree. I had my attention completely fixated on them for the moment.

"It's been a while, huh Chlo?" Bart asked her.

"It's Chloe. And, yeah I guess it has." Chloe said looking at her nails. She was playing it cool. I knew the truth was that she loved every minute of this. Who wouldn't? I would!

Bart began to yawn. Is he going to do the yawn trick? There goes the arm! He's getting it behind Chloe. I guess it was a good try until he fell backwards in his chair.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked looking down at him.

"Not if I had it my way." Pete mumbled as he played with his fork. Super hearing is really a blessing.

"Yup, fine." Bart said obviously holding back some pain.

That's when I heard the sound of the door open and close. I looked behind my seat to see Lex in a hurry. He was definitely upset, by something. He dropped his suitcase and trench coat by the door. He ran into the dining room and gave us all a quick forced smile.  
His suit was slightly damp. The blizzard outside was really starting to get intense. I guess Lex was clobbered by the storm.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Lex said pulling a seat from the table out.

"It's fine, Lex." I said grabbing my napkin.

The chef peaked through the door. I would presume he was looking for Lex. He caught Lex's eye. Lex nodded and the chef disappeared into the kitchen. Lex breathed in slowly and out slowly. His eyes were shut. He slowly opened them.

"Everything O.K. Lex?" Lois asked.

He looked up surprised by the question. At least he wanted us to think he was.

"Just a bad day. First a uh, business deal went sour. Then I lost some important files. I was late, because of the files, I'm so sorry guys." Lex said as if he rehearsed it on the ride home.

"Just bring the food." Lana said staring mindlessly at Lex.

I hope Lana still isn't upset with me. She said she wanted to talk again tonight. I don't know what it's about. Honestly, I've never been more afraid in my life. I looked at my hands and rubbed my sweaty palms on my jeans. I then looked back out to Lex.

Lex laughed casually, feeling more at ease. "Somebody is hungry." He commented.

Lana held the fork in the air. She held a stern face. "Somebody is going to DIE if I don't get fed soon!" She said as she shook the fork. What a kidder that Lana! O.K. the truth is she was probably serious. Meaning we better get fed soon…

The chef brushed through the door. Lex turned to face us. "Hope you like duck!" He offered.

"Duck! What kind of a place…" Bart began. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could to get him to shut up.

"Sounds great!" I said smiling.

We finished dinner in anything but silence. Lois quizzed Lex on his day, while Pete, Bart, and Chloe were at work on their love triangle. In the infamous words of Seth Cohen "Triangles are pointy Ryan, the hurt people!" Lana and I ate in silence. I looked around the room to find priceless artifacts and a masterpiece or two of artwork. I still found Lana to be the most captivating thing in the room. Then it happened. Under the table, I felt Lana's hand take mine. I gently squeezed back. We locked eyes. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

After diner, Lex suggested we head over the theatre. We made out way into the seats. We sat in this order, Lois, Lex, myself, Lana, Pete, Chloe, and Bart. The screen was blank and the lights were off.

"Let me guess Lex, Spiderman 3!" Pete shouted.

"That hasn't started filming that yet nitwit!" Lois screamed back.

"The Notebook maybe?" Lana asked.

"Not on your life." Lex replied easily.

Lana had the saddest-cute face I've ever seen. I put my arm around her. "It's O.K. Lana; I'll watch the Notebook with you later." I said. She smiled and got her bounce back. Besides how much of a chick flick can the Notebook be right?

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Lois asked with enthusiasm.

We all looked over to Lois. She shrunk in her seat.

"Speed?" Bart asked.

"Nope." Lex replied.

"Secret Window?" Pete asked, while directly staring at Bart.

"Uh, no." Lex said realizing he was in the middle of something he didn't want to be in the middle of.

I thought for a minute about a cool movie. "Cheaper by the Dozen?" I asked.

"The movie I picked may not be new. However, it is my favorite movie. It is the ultimate tale of revenge. It's about a man who is lied to, and treated with a disrespect that he didn't earn. The man's best friend, or so he thought, gave him away to the police. The movie is called, 'The Count of Monte Cristo'." Lex said suavely. "It's not like it hits home or anything I just like to get lost in a fictional world sometimes." Lex added for good measure.

Silence filled the room as the movie began.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyrics from: My Life Story by MxPx , (Can't Get My) Head Around You by The Offspring

Chapter 11 –

Clark's POV

Here I sat in a hot tub with the staggering Lana Lang. The sun was starting to come out there was a hint of red on the horizon. We had decided to save the hot tub for last. This night has been just carefree fun with the two of us. I mean I honestly don't ever remember having this much fun or being so relaxed around Lana. It was so liberating! Unfortunately, for me about an hour after Lana made the comment about the hot tub she decided it best for us to actually wear our swimsuits. That Lana, I love her, but she can be such a killjoy. I had my left arm around her as we watched the sunrise. I used my right arm to rub my eyes. I was exhausted. Lana sneezed. I looked over to her with my eyes-only half-open.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, just really tired." She responded in a tone barely above a whisper.

I reached directly behind me and grabbed a mug with white rabbits on it. I blinked. It ends up there were no white rabbits on the mug to begin with. I must seriously be in need of some sleep. I rolled my eyes annoyed with the 'rabbits' and handed her the warm coffee.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she sipped the black substance.

I looked to my right to see my watch. The time was about 6 a.m. I sighed and put the watch down. The whole night was a blur at this point. We did watch a few movies, we took a walk, but mostly we just talked. Besides being tired I felt pretty damn good. Lana slowly put the coffee down. I started to get cold. I quickly looked at the temperature on the tub, it read 115 degrees; that's weird, maybe it will pass. I quickly returned my attention back to Lana. She was getting rather close to me. She leaned her chest against mine. Her warm breathe felt good on my face. I smiled.

"What are you doing?" I quizzed her, not that I minded.

"Something I should have a long time ago." She said.

'Don't hate me forever

I'm better late than never

I failed you

I'm sorry

That's simply my life story'

She kissed me. I felt warm again. I caressed her cheek. She slowly leaned into me putting all of her weight onto me.

'You change your mind

Like I change the time

That I was gonna call you

Or say I was about to

You change your mind

Like I change the time

I said that I would be there

But then I didn't have a thing to wear'

"MMmmm." She managed. This I really didn't mind.

I grabbed my fingers into the small of her back. I broke the kiss and started on her neck.

"Clark!" A voice screamed.

I quickly broke off from Lana. Her lips were swollen and I bet mine were too. I tried to act casual. In realized in front of us was Bart Allen. I looked up trying to act innocent. He was analyzing the situation I think. He got it. The smirk on his face told me he understood. He tried to be polite and quickly hide it.

"Clark, uh, I'm sorry you just weren't in your room and I was going to tell you that we should hurry up and grab breakfast before Pete scarf's it all down, but I can see your, 'pre-occupied' so I'll just let you two get back to the uh task at hand." He said trying as hard as humanly possible to keep a straight face.

"Bart, we weren't like… well you know, like…" I tried. No dice. He was laughing. At least he tried not too. It's the thought that counts. I nervously twittled my thumbs.

The door swung open again. Chloe burst through. "Lana, we need to get breakfast before that bitch Lois eats it all!" She said. "I swear she could eat…" She took an overview of the sight before her.

Lana bit her lip. She was embarrassed. "I bet this looks funny…" She said.

Chloe had a huge grin on her face. She loved this. "We'll uh talk later." She said giving Lana a wink. Lana groaned. She kept staring. This was making me uncomfortable very quickly.

"Common Chlo, let's go." Bart said grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"I told you it's Chloe!" I heard as they disappeared.

I looked to Lana. She smiled at me. "He said to get back to the task at hand right?"

I stared at her.

"Right." She said with a laugh. "Worth a try." She gave me a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh.

As we reached the kitchen, we saw Bart and Chloe sharing in horror at the scene before them. Lois and Pete were sitting at the table with an open and empty box of Krispy Kremes on the table. Pete had his hand on his stomach while Lois sat asleep at the table. Pete had a heavy brown shirt on with the sleeves slightly too long for the arms. He smiled and waved. Lois rustled. She looked at us with a blank stare.

"You guys missed a good breakfast where were you?" She asked naively.

Chloe lunged at her ready to kill. I dropped Lana's hand and grabbed at Chloe's waist while Bart helped push her in the opposite direction.

"Is something wrong?" Lois asked.

About an hour passed after Chloe's murder attempt on her cousin. I stood with a black sweater with extra long sleeves on over a black muscle shirt. I had grey Adidas workout pants on. I was pouring myself a cup of European roast coffee. I looked out the window in front of me. The sun was definitely out now. The white snow glistened. I grabbed the mug by putting my middle and ring finger in the handle. I turned my attention back to the kitchen. Pete had filled me in on some paper Lex had that he needed me to read. He also informed me that Lois was aware of my secret. I took a large swallow of coffee. I just know Dad is going to love Lois knowing. I'm sure he will also love Lana knowing. I'm also positive his blood pressure won't bother him after this trip. Gotta love sarcasm. I took another drink of my coffee. Lana walked up next to me and leaned on the counter with me. She was wearing a black turtleneck sweater. She had both of her hands wrapped around her coffee. We drank in silence as we watcher our friends.

"Lois those are my shoes!" Chloe raged as she pointed at a pair of hiking boots.

Lois scoffed. "Possession is nine tenths of the law cousin. I thought you of all people would know that!"

Chloe glared. "Give me my shoes!" She said grabbing at Lois.

Lana and I turned our attention to the other side of the room. Pete had Hawthorne Heights in the stereo. He was blasting their song 'Ohio Is For Lovers'. Bart was super-speeding around him trying to get the remote. I guess he wasn't a fan. Pete fumbled the remote and Bart lunged for it. Lana and I shared a knowing glance. So our friends were crazy, we still love them.

Lex walked into the room. He sported his traditional black trench coat. He tossed several brochures on the table. Everybody turned their attention to Lex. A few of them picked up a brochure.

"We are going to a town called Qaqortoq, which means "The White". The town square with Greenland's oldest fountain is situated close to the harbor where the fishermen arrive every day to sell the day's catch on what's called the "brættet". The square is encircled by some of the most well-preserved buildings from the colonial era, the oldest of which was built over 200 years ago. Several of these buildings still play an essential role in the town's daily life where the old and new prosper side by side. Scandinavian sculptors have contributed pieces of art in chiseled granite, which transforms the town into one big sculpture park." Lex began as if he were hosting a board meeting.

I went over to grab my toast, which popped from the toaster. I picked them up and put them on a plate. I started to get cold again. My body was shivering.

"Fortunately for us, I know a few people in the area. I got a pathway marked off in the town square. I figured what better place is there for a snowmobile race!" He exclaimed.

I looked at my hands in a panic, as they turned blue. I let out a loud sneeze. I slowly opened my eyes to find my toast enclosed in ice. I looked over to find everybody, including Lex staring. Silence entered the room.

"So it really does happen!" Lois exclaimed. "I read about this sorta thing! Faulty toasters actually making the toast cold as opposed to warming the toast. How could you let poor Clark be subject to such a dangerous malfunctioning piece of equipment, Lex!"

"You get his hopes up then crush them! Look at him! He looks like he did when his cat Mr. Whiskers died! He thought he was getting a piece of well earned toast only to find out he gets that thing!" Chloe joined in.

"I'm appalled Lex!" Lana shouted as she folded her arms and looked away.

Bart walked over to the toaster with a pot in hand and smashed the toaster repeatedly until he felt satisfied.

"That toaster was 900 dollars!" Lex exclaimed with his hands grasping at the air.

Pete laughed. "You really got ripped man!"

Lex slowly turned and walked away still in shock.

"Toast anyone?" I asked.

I sat on the blue snowmobile as it hummed lightly. I put the earphones to my MP3 player that Bart got me way back when in my ears. (Can't Get My) Hear Around You by The Offspring played. I pulled my stylish beanie Lana got me tighter over my head.

'Somewhere in the night, there's a light  
In front of me  
Heaven up above, with a shove  
Abandons me  
And even though I try  
I fall in the river of you  
You manage to bring me down too'

I twisted the handles. We were all in a straight line. My engine roared ready to take off at any moment. I felt totally in control. I looked over to my right to find Bart who was smiling. He pointed at me then to the ground. He must mean I'm going down. I laughed and looked forward, in his dreams. I looked to my left to find Lana smiling. She thinks she's going to win! I can see right through her. It never fails. A man in a black windbreaker waved a checkered flag. It's just going to break my heart to win this race.

'Every single day, what you say  
Makes no sense to me  
Letting you inside isn't right  
Cause you'll mess with me  
I never really know  
What's really going inside you  
I can't get my head around you'

The engine roared. We were off. Bart and I were tied for the lead. A left turn was coming up. He bumped my snowmobile and knocked me a little off. The traction was horrible on these things. He was in the lead by a hair. I took a sharp turn around the building marked. If I didn't do this perfectly I would wreck. I must have skill because I made it. I was slightly in the lead now thanks to the turn. I saw a long stretch of land before I saw the right turn to come. I switched up the gears and sped up. I was in the lead by a foot. I saw Bart's snowmobile get knocked off balance out of the corner of my eye. It was Lex who ran into him. Lex sped up to me. We were tied neck and neck.

'Deep inside your soul, there's a hole  
You don't want to see  
You're covering it up, like a cut  
With the likes of me  
You know I've really tried  
I can't do anymore about you'

I switched to the highest gear. So did Lex. The motors roared, as we kept parallel. His black sweater rippled in the wind. The turn was coming. Lex was going to take the inside and he had the best shot at it. As I took the outside of the turn around the snow mound I saw someone aim their snowmobile at whichever snowmobile would take the inside of the turn. Lex was flipped off and into the snow off the racetrack. I looked over to see Lois through the helmet. A feisty one that Lois.

'The cut's getting deeper  
The hill's getting steeper  
I guess I'll never know  
What's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you'

Somebody hit from behind. My snowmobile spun out of control. When I finally regained control, I was back with Lana and Pete who were struggling to operate their snowmobile. When I finally crossed the finish line, I looked to find the person that knocked me off course. It ended up to also being the winner. It was Chloe. Bart just stared at the women who had beaten us all in the race. I could not help but laugh. Chloe had just totally won over Bart's heart. Bart was speechless.


End file.
